When Zach visited Cam over the Summer
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: Zach visits his Gallagher girl over the summer in Nebraska. Zammie-oneshot-fluff
1. Chapter 1

A/N: -one shot- check out my other stories and one shots by clicking the link to my page at the top. -black&blue

I watched as Cam swayed back and fourth on the swing at her grandparent's farm in Nebraska. Her dirty blond hair pure from being in the sun all summer. I moved to see her better but a twig snapped under my feet sending back behind the tree, she turn my direction not seeing me. Then went back to swing more alert, I decided to have some fun and mess with her head. I whispered softly so that only a spy could hear, "Gallagher girl." her head perked up at my pet name for her "Zach?". I stood still holding my breath careful not to make a sound as she ran inside shaking her head like she was going crazy.

At ten I snuck into the house stopping at her door to check for her soft snore. Once I heard it I slipped into the room her door squeaking making her wake but just barely. Her blue eyes landed on me laced with sleep "Zach?" I knelt by her bed, "I'm only a dream Cam" "If it's only a dream then…" she said before kissing me deeply for 33.7 seconds then falling back asleep. I tuck the quilt in around her and kiss her forehead whispering against her skin "Good night Gallagher girl."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I got reviews asking for more. And so here it is.

ZPOV

I tailed Cammie into town; it was pretty hard staying out of sight until she reaches the fair grounds. I paid my admission as she bought ice cream (Rocky Road) and sat down on a park bench. Spy training or not my palms were sweaty, and my hands were shaking as I walked towards her but when I got within her sights I put on my mask and sat next to her. "Hey Gallagher Girl." "Zach?" "That's what they call me." I smirked and lay my arm over her shoulders making her tense. "What are you doing here Zach?" she asks her face serious, "I'm here to see you." I say my face the same as hers. "Now" I say pulling her to her feet. "How about we and play a game." She smirks my smirk which looks so sexy, but it's not like I'm going to tell her that. "How about the strong man's game" she says pulling me over to the booth and hands the man a dollar. He gives her the mallet stepping back as she swings making it go all the way to the top. "Here you go Cameron." He says handing her a huge panda bear (Stuffed of course) "Thanks Walter." and she leads me too a photo booth and pulls me inside. I put in a dollar and settle in the seat pulling Cammie next to me. I hit the start button and pull her into a kiss, the flash goes off but we don't pull back until all five flashes have gone by. Once the fifth goes off her hands are tangled in my hair, mine are a vice around her waist. We pull away smiling like Cheshire's I take the pictures from the machine and show them to her. Her cheeks blush bright crimson as she takes her pictures and puts them in her purse. "I've got too go my curfew is in ten minutes." she says without even looking at a clock. "I'll walk you." So we set off her hand in mine walking down a little dirt road back to her grandparents' house. On the front porch I kiss her on the cheek and walk away. She opens the door and turns around to find me already gone.

A/N Hope you like it. I know it short but it is supposed to be a one shot (I know it not a very good excuse). Please check out my other stories, How the Gallagher Glare was Started, Christmas for the Gallagher Gang, and Gallagher goes to Blackthorne.

-Black&Blue


	3. Chapter 3

A/N okay this is the last one I'm gonna write under this title so enjoy!

CPOV

I sit on the worn patchwork couch a soft, warm quilt pulled around me as I sat by the fire listening to the raging storm outside. Thunder cracks through the sky with a loud band making me jump. Something that I have never told anyone I'm afraid of two things, losing my family (sisters and all), and two thunder storms. I pull the quilt tighter around me I was alone since Grandpa and Grandma Morgan left to do some shopping before the storm hit, they had called me twice asking if I was okay, which I was, or at least I thought I was alone. "Scared of a little storm Gallagher Girl?" Zach's voice came from behind me. I jumped then silently cursed myself for not noticing him. "No." I reply stubbornly tucking my legs into my chest. He smiles, a real smile not a smirk which throws me off. "Need some company?" he asks plopping down on the couch next to me. I shudder from the closeness but he misinterprets it and wraps his arm around my waist pulling me into him. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. Another crack of thunder sends me flying up but Zach holds me to him, smoothing my hair. I yawn stretching my arms "Tired?" he asks but picks me up bridal style without an answer carrying me to my bedroom. He sets me down and pulls the blanket over me then turns to leave but I grab his hand. "Don't leave Zach, I'm scared." he nods and I let him under the covers with me. He wraps his arms around my waist holding me to him protectively his lips against my neck as he says "Don't worry Cam, the big, bad storms not gonna get you. I'm here" I sink into his chest falling asleep with his arms around me without a worry in my mind. The last thing I hear before the world fades to darkness, "I love you Cammie." he says barely loud enough for me to hear. Then everything goes black.

A/N that little bit he said to her during the storm is what I say to the little girl (she just turned three) who I baby sit when there's a storm. She's become my little sister almost, I'm very protective of her and God help any boy who hurts her because I will kick their ass… Okay any ways thanks to all my fans for their support and praise. I love you all

-Black&Blue


End file.
